Idol Morality, Idol Thoughts
by RionAgrias
Summary: Fighting to protect those you care about in a world you do not quite understand, forgetting what you're fighting for along the way. Switching between P4 and P5 PoV's.


Chapter 1

An Ideal for Someone's Dream

So, I don't own anything.

P.S.: Trying something new, but you'll be able to tell which MC's POV is running the show each chapter pretty quickly (the first paragraph). I made a little adjustments to the P4 team's ages because it fits better with the plotline. It also works better in this if I close the age gap between Nanako and the MC as well. I have used Souji as the P4 MC's name for eight and a half years, so too bad if you want to see me type Yu. Finally, suspend your reality on geography a bit. I have put places in that do not exist.

P.P.S: My Adviser for this story is 741NCSAuthor

If you see italics, they are the thoughts of the person who is being portrayed.

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

The whoosh of the early morning public transit line coming to a stop signaled another arrival of another group of people young and old, heading to work and/or school. As the yellow train's doors shuttered open, businessmen and all manner of school-aged individuals poured out of the far too crowded public transit. A younger girl about just into high school age with a short brown bag over her shoulder emerged with a hurried look on her face. She was a long-haired brunette wearing a pink and white dress who hurriedly left the train and headed towards the stairs. She was followed by a slightly older, three years at the most, young man wearing a casual get-up of black pants and a white button-up. His hair was done in a somewhat unnatural silvery bowl cut, though some considered it gray. He would always consider it silver though, if only to make him feel better and dispute misunderstandings.

The girl continued into the Shibuya underground passageway, a long transit area that was made as a switching area for people to transfer to different lines. The young man followed her, increasing his walking speed as she sped up, her feet clacking along the white tiles, while completely ignoring the juice bar and other little kiosks littered about the area. He maneuvered around a couple of white collar drones, heading off to their daily grind of monotony to try and keep up with the girl.

From the long transit area, she headed up two sets of stairs to a large square, yet another area where people could move from line to another, and it was where the young man followed her to. She moved on towards a long street, and the young went to follow her, ignoring a reporter and her cameraman wanting the latest scoop on something completely uninteresting to him.

The long street where she had turned into was one filled with various stores, theaters, and other places to fulfill your daily needs. However, neither of them had any interest in the understocked bookstore, DVD rental shop, or beef bowl restaurant that both of them strolled past at a quick tempo. They also had no interest in the small pharmacy, a well-lit convenience store, or the gym tucked away in the corner. They certainly had no time to be at the fast food burger restaurant, or the movie theater. Their only goal was to head past that said cinema, and that was exactly what the young woman did.

The two of them would normally not be in any sort of rush. However, punctuality was her strong suit, not his. That was why the two of them were rushing. They were trying to be at the destination as far ahead of time as possible, and he was not going to question it. Not when it came to something like this, especially when it was for her. He would be there at any time, and he would make it whatever the costs.

The two of them finally drew even, past the theater, at a stoplight, waiting for the crossing in front of many high-rise buildings that towered over both of them in masses of steel and advertisements. When the light finally turned, the young man and woman, along with countless others, headed across. However, the pair veered slightly away from the throng of people and to one of the slightly smaller, yet wider buildings that pervaded the area around the crossway. They stopped just outside of a set of glass double doors. The young man glanced over and met the eyes of the younger girl. He nodded at seeing her dark eyes shine in readiness and proceeded to open the door on the right for her to pass through. She entered and the young man followed her inside.

Awaiting them inside was a wash of brightly-lit lights, and walls that were painted in an exuberant combination that popped in front of the young man. It appeared to be a not quite beige color along with an almost salmon shade that exuded in the first floor of this building. Directly in front of the pair, in the middle of the lobby, was a reception desk stationed by a middle-aged woman with short black hair. On the right hand side was a pair of elevators that led up both to the upper levels and to a parking garage beneath the building. On the left was another set of doors that appeared to be another entrance. It was an employee entrance, cordoned off, at that. It was not accessible to the general public, or most of the general staff. In each of the far corners, away from the doorways, were red cushy chairs. They seemed to be for the important visitors to the company.

It was an impressive lobby enough at that, but it was magnified by the fact that the second level had an outer hallway with white railings, encircling the first floor by being set inwards by a distance of some measure. Even more than the simple architecture, its true distinguishing features were that of the portraits and paintings. They all depicted their employees, past and present, in their current affairs. Finally, between the set of elevators that led to the cogs of the company, was the logo, raised in wrought metal of a simple I and T. However, it shone of a natural beauty that defined the grace and success of its longevity.

The young woman's eyes first met the woman at the reception desk, and then turned back to the young man who had followed her all the way from the subway station to this building. The confidence that was gained in the morning, during the trip, and even before opening the door had all of the sudden left her. Nervousness poured into every fiber of her being as she attempted to step towards the front desk, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Instead of just looking at him, she turned her body completely towards him and said in a somewhat timid voice, "Big bro, I'm nervous."

"Nanako," the young man with the silver hair looked straight back at her and responded. "You know you can do this. We have been over this so many times. There's no one better than you at what you do."

The young girl named Nanako curled her lip slightly, while shaking her head, "You're the only one who says it."

The apparent, 'Big bro', stifled his indigence and said to her, "If you were not talented, I would have said so. You know I would not lie to you."

"I know…," Nanako nodded ever so slightly. "It's just I'm afra…"

He cut her off, "Don't worry so much. Remember… you can only do your best, and no matter what happens, I'll be waiting for you down here."

From the worried look that shone before, a smile broke onto Nanako's face, "Thanks… Big bro."

With the reassuring words from the silver-haired young man, the two walked forward to the receptionist sitting at the faux wood desk. The middle-aged woman sported a slightly irritable-look on her face. The young man decided it was because of their idling in the middle of the lobby. It was most likely also why the receptionist spoke first, "Can I help you?" It was not sure who she was directing her question to, most likely both of them.

Nanako took a deep breath, obviously steeling herself. She answered, albeit slightly shakier than normal, "I'm part of the auditions this morning, and… this afternoon." She added the second half nervously, yet with a slight bit of confidence some people might not have.

 _Good. Of course you'll make it to the call-backs._

The receptionist's expression barely changed as she questioned, "Name?"

"Nanako…," She replied. "Nanako Dojima."

"Do you have your 'Acceptance for Audition' and 'Backgrounds' letters?" the receptionist continued her line of inquisitions.

Nanako nodded, digging into her brown bag, pulling out a set of papers that had been hastily clasped together by a large paper clip. The 'backgrounds' were also stapled together as instructed on the print. Pages in hands, Nanako handed the clipped sheets over to the older woman who took them in her right hand.

The receptionist took one quick glance at the papers, maybe to confirm that the person who was listed on the papers was the person standing before her. After the quick glance, she put down the papers next to a portable scanner that she would apparently be using shortly. She looked back at Nanako and said in the same somewhat cold voice, "Head up to the first floor, and then into room 204. Inside there is a waiting room that funnels into a side auditorium. All of the audition members will wait before their tryouts that will start in about an hour. The judges, directors, and producers will call you into the auditorium through the confirmation slip I am scanning in at the bottom of your papers." She blinked once before stating the obvious, "Any questions?"

Nanako responded, "Are their mirrors to prep, touch up?" She opened up her bag slightly, referring to some makeup that could be barely seen within the small distance she had opened the large purse-like brown bag.

The receptionist nodded, "There are a few." She continued. "You should probably not dawdle too much. More people will be coming soon, and the sooner you go upstairs, the more time you will have to prepare."

"Thanks," Nanako replied, which earned a short nod from the lady at the front desk.

After finishing the conversation with the woman, Nanako turned to her left slightly to make her way towards the elevators only to stop halfway between the reception desk and the elevators. The younger woman turned around completely at this point to look at the silver-haired man who was still lingering somewhat near the desk. She put up her best smile to show some sort of confidence and said to him, "I'll be back soon with the good news, Big bro!"

He responded with his own smile, "I'll be waiting."

As Nanako turned back and headed to the elevator, the silver-haired young man watched her head inside. His view of her heading towards the waiting room was interrupted by that same receptionist who she checked in with, "So…" she said. "Is she your girlfriend, or something?"

"Actually…" He answered as he turned around to see the middle-aged woman loading Nanako's papers into the scanner. He continued his answer. "We're related. She's my cousin."

The receptionist proceeded to roll her eyes, "So…? You could still be dating. Cousins get married all the time."

"Just cousins…," He reiterated. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Well, the way you two interact with each other," the receptionist explained, lingering but not quite finishing the statement. She placed Nanako's audition and background papers that she had finished scanning in a shredding box for obvious reasons. She changed her tone as she then asked, "So, are you going to stay here all day, waiting for her to finish the auditions?"

 _That's the plan._

"We really don't approve of non-essential loiterers," the receptionist seemed to read his mind. "However, I'll let you stay for your… family." She emphasized the last word, almost sarcastically.

"Thanks," he said, ignoring the obvious assumption that he and Nanako were closer than cousins, which was an outright lie.

With the receptionist's approval, which in reality, he was unsure if she had the power to do so, headed straight to one of the comfy red chairs to wait out Nanako's tryout and audition. He also knew it was to get him out of the way for any other person who was coming in to register for the audition as well. He had been sort of in the way, considering where he was standing when Nanako was registering. He immersed himself within the red chair, plunging into its plushy, comforting goodness. The chair was of a sort that one could fall asleep in very, very easily.

As he made himself comfortable, which he knew was a bit of a mistake, he also knew that what he said to the receptionist was a bit of lie. The two of them, him and Nanako, were cousins, and they certainly were not lovers. However, the bond they shared was closer than that of semi-distant relatives. The two of them were close, quite close. They were just not in that, in his mind, kind of weird 'relatives who date each other' realm.

How she felt about him? He did not know, but he knew that he would protect her and keep her safe in order for her to achieve her dreams. They were brother and sister more than they considered themselves cousins, and her dream was just as important as any of his own, in that regard.

 _I'm wondering where all of these other people that are supposed to be auditioning and trying out are. Maybe, they already arrived and that receptionist lady has gone senile in her middle-aged years?_

Despite his thoughts on the mental status of the woman at the "front desk", it did not take long for another person to walk through the same visitor entrance that he and Nanako had entered just a short time ago. A petite girl, with rosy cheeks, and short dark hair unsteadily made her way to the receptionist. In her right hand, she held a large black instrument case. The nervousness that emanated from her made the unease that shown on Nanako's look like pure confidence. However, the girl with the short black hair that flared up slightly on the sides still managed to finish registering at the desk and make her way to the same elevator Nanako took to the second floor. A short time after that, another girl with black hair, a little taller than Nanako, yet with a slightly oversized forehead and high hairline. This girl was wearing a white sweater and black skirt. There was no real unease coming from this girl, only a surprising sense of sadness and worry.

 _What's with this girl? If she breaks down and cries before it starts, her makeup will run, and then she will look terrible._

After the girl with the melancholy expression headed to the elevator, a few more nondescript people entered. There were no defining features to them at all. However, they must have had modicum of talent or personality because they at least made it to the audition. He knew that much.

They were nothing, the others who came after her, compared to Nanako, though. He did not even have to hear them or see them. He had been around her for long enough to know that any of these girls that had made their way up to the second floor were nowhere as talented as his cousin. She had earned her audition not by any connection they might have had with this place, or any favors they may have done, but by pure skill. He had sent in the video recordings of her playing the piano. It was something she was extremely talented at, but she had only started seven years ago. Still, whenever and wherever she played, it was magnificent to hear. He also sent in recordings of her acting as a sidebar talent. He was definitely no judge at acting skill, but he thought she would make a decent actress if she was called to. It may have taken a bit of his time and a little wheel greasing to get to all go through, but she was worth it.

 _It was so hard to find the time for both of us to go somewhere where we could go record her playing the piano uninterrupted. We certainly could not do that at home._

Nanako being worth the effort of him working multiple part-time jobs while doing side-jobs while he was finishing high school was not something easily explained. The audition, though mainly earned through talent, still had fees attached. There was the task of paying for the rent, food, and utilities of two people, not one. It was paying for two beds, despite some peoples' disbelief. How it came to pass, two cousins living together in a bond that was much closer to siblings than of the distant sort was a bit lengthy when explained.

His parents moved around a lot for work, overseas and domestically. More often than not, well, in reality, every time, they left him with some distance relative. It was rather annoying and tedious on him. Not only did he rarely know the person or persons he was staying with, due to the fact that his parents did not really keep in touch with these relatives either, so he had little contact with them before staying with them for months at a time. It was also because he was uprooted to a new school and a new place every single time where he was forced to make to try and make friends with whatever traits he had at his disposal. The stress and psychological damage it forced upon him was beyond words. He had no real friends because he never had the time to keep them.

It was not until he started high school and was forced to a small town of Inaba, far away from his current home in Tokyo, to live with one of his uncles did he meet someone he could truly call his friend. However, it was not a classmate that fit that role. It was his uncle's daughter, Nanako, that he slowly, but surely became close with. Nanako was a child of a single parent, her mother, lost in an accident when she was young. Her father, his uncle, was a loving man, but had a straightforward mindset towards finding the man who killed Nanako's mother, years ago. It did not show on the surface, but it caused damage to the father/daughter relationship.

With her being an only child, Nanako latched onto him as more of a brother than a cousin, and they bonded over the simple things. They cooked together, with Nanako cooking breakfast, while he took the task of dinner. They shared stories over simplicities like watermelon and overly-sweet coffee, even if actually liked it black. It was also here, while he stayed in Inaba, that he discovered that she was incredibly talented in the performing arts. It was a trait that Nanako's mother had, and it appeared to push Nanako's father, Ryotaro, away due to the fact it reminded him of his wife.

After leaving Inaba at the end of the year, he did not return to his parents' home for the short period of time before being shipped off again to some new destination with some new family member. Instead, he emancipated himself, moved into Tokyo, and by taking a few part-time jobs; he was able to take residence in a mediocre unit in an out of the way area. It was good enough for him so he would be able to finish high school. With decent entrance exams scores, as well, possibly he could enter a decent university, at that.

Before he could even begin his final year, however, his single occupancy at that unit suddenly became a double. Much to his surprise, Nanako had left small, tiny Inaba, and ventured all the way to loud and noisy Tokyo to move in with her cousin. Nanako had felt the time was right to leave, and she needed to take care of herself. It was a surprise to him, but it was worth spending the extra money to have a friendly face around that truly cared about him.

As much as she wanted to move in and live with someone she considered her brother, she had an ulterior motive that did not involve going to the same high school as her cousin. Taking his many positive words and compliments to heart, as well as what she had been inundated with for so many years, she had decided that she wanted to use her talents on stage and other places. Though he was a bit unsure, at first, regarding her age, she reassured him that she could accomplish it with his support. He had faith in her, she was talented. However, he felt there was a shady underbelly to this realm, and if she wanted to jump into it… then he would have to protect her like an invincible shield. He told her that if this is what she really wanted, then he would support her, but he would also stay by her side as long as she wanted him to. He wanted her to stay safe. He wanted her to be successful, but he did not want her to pay a cost for that success. That was why he told her he would fight for her if necessary. She promised to let him fight for her. So, in the end, he took on even more part-time jobs and even some work from home. It did not matter that his schoolwork was suffering, and that his chances of a shot at a good university were taking a dive. His cousin came first.

 _I know she can do it. I believe in her._

With what seemed like all of the people who would be attending the audition now upstairs at the second floor, the silver-haired young man turned his attention to the various pictures and portraits that lined the walls of the lobby. It was obvious that they were those who made notable achievements for the company, both in the past, and now in the present. Many of the pictures were displays of TV series or movies, and the credits of the particular actors or actresses that may have belonged to this company were not as obvious to the common guest unless they were familiar with said company. However, the actor or actress themselves were most likely very familiar to the common person, and that included the silver-haired young man. There were also quite a few around his age he did not recognize, and some he only recognized because of the time spent researching the company with Nanako.

 _Am I just getting too old? Not cool?_

Some, however, were obvious even to him. She might have left the acting side of the business, but even he recognized the long, luscious platinum-blond hair and deep blue eyes of the woman whose acting captivated all of Japan at one point. She was now said to be among the highest rungs inside the company itself.

He recognized various groups of idols, as well. Groups of young girls that splintered off when the higher-ups no longer considered them useful. The members either took on solo careers or went off into the shadows. "Idols" were said to suffer far worse fates than your general actor to stay in the spotlight. Even so, he was still wary for his cousin's safety. He did not want her to sacrifice anything she should not have to on a path she deserved just so someone else could take advantage of her.

Putting those thoughts out of his mind, he pulled a small book out of his surprisingly large right pocket, along with a pencil and a piece of paper from his left. He opened the book, a book written completely in English. His job would be to translate certain parts of the text and return it to his employer. Awkwardly juggling the three items to make a makeshift writing surface where there was no flat surface, he began to translate the English. He needed the money, after all, if he wanted the two of them to be able to live under a roof. It was tedious, and he was not exactly perfect at English. However, it was money to be made, and he was going to make it.

 _I hope I do not look too much like a reporter like this, or even worse… a paparazzi._

It continued like this for a time he was not sure exactly how long. There was some guessing involved, and the text he was using had been mistreated, so smudges had probably caused some mistakes. He was sure he did an okay job, though. He was missing school, for this, so earning something out of it is worthwhile.

It was not the monotony that made him stop, though it was quite a boring affair. It was a pang in his stomach that made him shut the book and put away the paper that he would copy onto an official piece when he returned home with Nanako later today. He knew there was a sort of condensed food kiosk on the level below the ground floor, in an underground area that ran parallel inside the lower level parking and the building itself. It was inside the parking, in a way, and was a sort of last gasp area for any person who needed to make a stop for a quick bite at the company. In this case, this was his only option for someone who needed to get sustenance while waiting for his cousin.

He left the comfort of his cushy, comfy chair and headed to the same set of elevators that his cousin took to her auditions. However, when he stopped in front of the large I and T, instead of hitting the up arrow, he hit the down. He watched the numbers fall, and wondered if there would be anyone inside the elevator when it arrived. It was empty when it finally did arrive, and he stepped in by his lonesome.

It was oddly quiet at this company today, in his opinion. Unless a lot of employees appeared while he was working, and the intensity at which he was doing so made him completely oblivious to it all. Regardless, there was nobody waiting one floor below when the elevator car stopped either. He stepped out of the elevator onto white tiles and hanging lights from a tall ceiling, but instead of turning left and out of a set of glass doors; he kept straight to a nondescript kiosk where a young man was stationed behind a counter. As he walked closer towards what appeared to be more a grab-and-go, he could tell just how simplistic it was. The menu was rather simple as he gave it a quick once over, and there were no chairs and tables for anyone to sit and take their time to eat leisurely. Still, unless he planned to go back out to the crosswalk and awkwardly go back into the building, this was the best course of action.

As he walked to up the man behind the counter, the silver-haired young man questioned the dark-haired young man, "Quiet day, isn't it?"

The worker shook his head slightly, "It's like this about… two to four times a year."

Now that the silver-haired boy looked closer, the other boy appeared to be a few years older than him, but still looked much like a boy in his late teens. He responded, "So, every time there's an audition, it's kind of dead?"

The worker took a second and then said, "Well there's still a lot of people here, but a lot of food is catered in for some people who might come down here around this time. Some people do come in a little later for whatever their contracts they have, but…"

The man in front of the counter, "It's not a little later?"

The worker nodded. He questioned, "So…? What will you have?"

 _Nice that he shared info so freely, considering I acted like I had no connection to the company. Maybe it's because he has no direct connection to IT._

"Hmm…," the young man thought, "What is most popular?"

"Actually," the worker replied. "The chocolate crepes."

 _Dessert? Seriously?_

He ignored the recommendation of the dessert and instead grabbed something that could be at least be considered something close to a lunch-like food. He kept it in the alcove between the elevator and parking, only because he did not think it would be appreciated by the receptionist and anyone else if he came back up to the ground floor with food. For that reason, he finished his mediocre fare, threw it into a nearby trash receptacle, and headed back into the elevator shaft to return to the lobby.

After his return up to the lobby, he stopped briefly to look up to the exposed floor above the lobby to see if Nanako was outside the assigned room for one reason or another. When his eyes sighted no one but a middle-aged man with short black hair in a dark suit and red tie quickly walking along the corridor, the silver-haired young man headed back to the comfy chair.

 _I kind of don't want to see her yet, if only because it could have given the assumption she didn't make to the second portion of the auditions. Though, if she had left the area to go to a different room for lunch or something…_

Back in the chair, he situated himself in a lounging position. He did not particularly want to continue working on the translations, and he did not really bring himself much else to keep himself occupied. For that reason, his posture kept sliding into a more and more comfortable position for relaxation. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open with a wave of tiredness coming from having to get up earlier than he normally would for school, or a part-time job on Sunday.

 _I can feel that receptionist's eyes on me, but… I'm sle…._

It was not a second, at least in his mind, before a hand grasped his shoulder and shook him until his eyes slowly opened. They locked first with a somewhat burly, average-height middle-aged man who stood over him with his arms crossed in an imposing manner after waking the silver-haired young man. Multiple bags sat next to the burly, imposing man. That was not the part that truly was truly intriguing, or at all interesting; the burly man in the dark suit was someone you could probably find a dime a dozen anywhere off the street. The intriguing part had nothing to do with that. Standing alongside a woman in a red pantsuit with rimmed glasses carrying a black work folder was a young lady that had to be around his age, if not slightly younger. However, the way she dressed was radically different from the norm. She had on a short, dark skirt, a white sleeveless button-up top. She had long striped socks as well as striped sleeves on her arms that ended at her wrists. She had short dark hair that was covered by a dark blue hat. There were also bags at her feet, and she had an annoyed look on her face. She was easily recognizable, yet at the same time… this appearance was far from the norm.

This girl, her name was Marie. However, her name for the past year was Mariko. The look she was sporting currently was much closer to the one she wore when she was touring the country and even outside Japan as an idol and actress. She was especially famous as being part of a duet of girls that took Japan by storm for a few years. It only broke up when the other girl got sick of the whole thing and decided to go away from the singing and modeling portion. It was widely suspected that the rumors of abuse got to the other girl.

The girl named Mariko, however, was a Persona, put on as a daily talk show host. Mariko was known as a pure beauty with her long, luscious brown hair that spilled down her blue pantsuit. She hosted a talk show that brought on the latest and greatest actors, singers, and stars. She appeared to know everything about everyone.

 _I only know about this because of Nanako, especially about Marie._

"Finally…," Marie had crossed her arms just like her apparent hired muscle. Her voice was nothing like what it was when she spoke during the talk show, but not quite like how she spoke a year or two back when she was an idol. "You were supposed to meet us at the garage."

 _Huh?_

The "hired muscle" reached out his right foot and "lightly" kicked him in the shin, while the other lady told him off, "Get up…"

Marie sighed and rolled her eyes. She said to no one in particular, "Why is the new help so worthless? They're not dressed properly, they don't show up in the right place, or on time… not to mention we find them sleeping." She turned her gaze back to the young man and said in a commanding voice "Well? My bags are not going to carry themselves." She muttered afterwards. "I guess you can change into your suit later."

He felt not only her gaze bare down on him, but also the other two. It made him want to pick up the bags just because she told him to. If he was a die-hard Marie fanboy while she was an idol, or one of those obsessed crazy people who loved Mariko, he might have succumbed. However, fanboys were weird and creepy in his opinion. He needed to confront her.

The silver-haired young man finally stood up and rebuked her swiftly, "I don't work here."

Marie's right eyebrow shifted upwards slightly, "If you don't work here… then your purpose for being here." Her eyes drifted upwards to the level above. "Then you should be at the auditions, right?"

He shook his head slightly, "My cousin is there, right now."

"Family is not supposed to stick around during this," Marie told him. She waved off the other two, telling them to just take the extra bags. She questioned, "Is this just some pipe dream?" She added quickly. "Don't put your bias into it."

"She didn't get in through favors or connections, if that's what you're implying," he responded, adjusting his collar slightly.

Marie withheld a slight chuckle, "Oh, I see. Well, say she's good enough to get her foot in the door without doing any dirty work." She finished with a question. "Can she open the door without having to get her feet wet?' Before he could answer, she compounded the question, "Better yet… get drenched?"

 _Is she implying that she might be able to get into the business without sacrificing her dignity, but to stay in the business… she'll need to give it all up?_

Before he could answer, the door where Nanako was asked to enter for the auditions opened. He immediately turned around and both he and Marie's eyes focused on the girl who exited. It was none other than the girl with long dark brown hair, or Nanako. However, she was not alone, for at her side was the same man who was circling the floor earlier with the somewhat dark pants and suit coat and white button up with unimpressive tie. His short dark hair was slightly ruffled. He walked alongside her as they headed towards another room on the same floor. Her expression was one of excitement and joy as they headed away from the audition waiting room and hall.

 _I wonder why she's not looking for me._

As he stared in that direction, Marie cut into his thoughts, "This is why we do not want family members here. It's mainly for those who actually succeed." As he turned around to stare at her, Marie continued. "His name is Tohru Adachi, and he'll most likely become that girl's new manager."

 _Nanako's manager… will be that shifty-looking guy?_

His voice was somewhat hollow and monotone as he said, "That was my cousin, Nanako."

"I see," Marie shut her eyes for a second. She opened her eyes, looked at him again, and continued "The only way you'll be able to watch out for her is to… no you can't." Continuing to look at him, she asked, "Who are you?"

"Souji… Souji Seta," the silver-haired boy named Souji answered.

"Listen," Marie explained. "She's at their mercy now. The only way you'll keep her safe is to gain enough influence to do so."

"And?" Souji questioned. "How can I do that?"

"You better find a way into Investigative Talents and gain enough influence to stop people from taking advantage of her," Marie shook her head, and turned around. She finished off her statement as she started walking away. "You made me late."

 _I have to go into this business, too? What about school? What about my jobs? How?_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Injustice Exposed- P5 PoV**

So, I really don't know what I'm doing, and I'm playing fast and loose with canon. Next chapter is going to be Akira's point of view. It's going to be going slow because work.


End file.
